


Chubby Kitten

by mukeskitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Insecure Michael, Loving Luke, M/M, Pizza, Twitter, Weight Gain, chubby Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeskitten/pseuds/mukeskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ew Michael's getting fat!"<br/>"Michael Clifford is the ugliest member of 5SOS"<br/>"Michael's put on so much weight, he's ugly now"<br/>Some late night scrolling through Twitter makes Michael insecure and withdrawn from the rest of the guys. Maybe Luke can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Kitten

The first thing I saw was 'Michael's weight grain's. I haven't put on that much weight, have I? I mean I've always had a little bit of a stomach but nothing too awful.  
Then I saw the tweets;  
"Ew Michael's getting fat!"  
"Michael Clifford is the ugliest member of 5SOS."  
"Michael's put on so much weight. He's ugly now!" And many more. I felt my trousers getting tighter and tighter with every comment. Pictures of my belly everyone along with harsh comments and backhander words. I'm not that fat.....I'm not fat.  
The man in the mirror was me...but he was a lot thicker, fatter, rounder. His double chin hung loosely against his neck. His thighs embraced without a gap. His ass swayed with every movement. But his stomach was the worst. His stomach was a balloon. A huge ball of rolls and rolls of fat. I took a handful and shook it. My body jiggled with life. I was fat.

I struggled to get my jeans on this morning. My thick gut pressed against the button and my thighs threatened to rip the seams apart. I was fat. My belly hung over my jeans like a sad waterfall of skin. I covered my ridiculous body with a formerly baggy jumper, the fabric stuck to my skin. "Mikey, what's taking you so long?" Luke impatiently knocked on the door. "We're going out for breakfast today, come on!" I struggled with my breath as I squeezed my flabby soft skin into the rough tight cloth. "Em...just.. just go without me... I'm not feeling well." Sweat was dropping down my body, my ugly fat body. "But Mikey....please come with us." I was really getting upset now, my stomach was so thick and round, so chubby and flabby. "Please Luke, I don't feel well." I was close to tears as I heard him sigh and head off.  
Once I heard the door closing, I fell to the floor. I just cried. My mind felt foggy and grey. My mind buzzed with thoughts, they choked me. Words and voices screamed within my prison. My body was weak with shame, guilt and just disappointment.  
Who could ever love me? A ugly fat guy who can't sing to save his life. A gay man with dangerously thinning hair and a double chin.Why would anyone want me? 

I woke up to the touch of Luke's hands in my hair. He smiled at me, that cute innocent smile that loved so much. "Hello sleepy kitten." I giggled as I purred in his lap. I shut my eyes and let myself feel hands just petting me. I let myself relax and drift into a dreamland. His hands felt my stomach, my newly formed fat belly. I moved away from his hands but he had felt it. "Aww little kitten has a little chubby belly."  
It was a sweet comment, it was suppose to be endearing but I just started crying softly. "I'm fat Luke. I'm fat. I've put on so much weight and now I'm huge." He gently rubbed my stomach as it growled at him like a wild animal. I needed food, I wanted to stuff myself. But can't do that. "Shh my little kitty, you're still a cute little kitten. I love your little belly. Don't listen to anyone on twitter. I love your soft round stomach." He kissed my head, my lips, my swollen breasts and my belly. I finally let myself relax as the smell of food drifted in.


End file.
